Dreams
by redex
Summary: SiriusRemus Maurader-era. Sirius has quite a few reasons to leave his family, and Remus has quite a few reasons to try and seek more love for his life. [ONESHOT]


Yeah, yeah, more Sirius/Remus. A little out of charector, I think, but okay enough to put up here. Puppy love!

* * *

**Dreams**

_by_

**Red**

**

* * *

**

It was dark, and it was dark, and he was scared.

His breath came in puffs, he could see it before him, droplets of red blood hanging in the air. They were chasing him, pitchforks and hatchest in hand. He ran into the old church and stumbled over the threshhold before running some more. He could feel their hate on all sides, like a heat that was overwhelming him and the building he had sought refuge in. And he looked out the window, and they were below him; students all in uniform, and they were going to kill him.

-

His dreams were always remembered when he awoke. He didn't have to remember the details, just the terror. That terror was omni-present; it would be impossible not to know it.

His eternal exaustion set him to deparate tears. He clutched at his long hair with one hand and rought through the cloud of his misery of why he wore his hair long. First, to hide the scars on his face and throat, but also so he could hide his eyes. It was a defensive thing, he knew, but still he kept it. There was nothing he could do. This was all there was for him in the rest of his life, it seemed.

"Reem?"

Hands went trailing over his face an a small attempt to hide was what obviously going on.

Sirius' joking voice said: "Nightmares?"

He nodded. There was no helping it. It was obvious, and denying it would only make him look even more of a looser. If that was even possible.

There was a creak as the atheleticly built body lowered onto the old couch Remsus had been trying to sleep on.

"Yeah, I get them too, sometimes."

Remus was a little startled by his serious and earnest answer, concidering who it was coming from.

"You-you do?"

A sigh ruffled the air.

"Yeah. My parents and my brother..."

Remus regretted bringing Sirius onto the topic, but it wasn't often Sirius takled like this.

"For me..." he said, "...You could guess. No one likes a warewolf."

The shade frowned and leant back, ruffling it's bed-mussed hair.

"Well, we do. I do."

A little effort of a smile was made on Sirius' part. Remus just curled up a little tighter. There was a small silence while the clock ticked.

Remus asked: "Was your home really that bad?"

Yes, he was bitter. He couldn't help but feel that no matter how much they cared for him, none of them could understand. Having lived like they had... He had been young, far too young.

"Yes." Sirius was stony-faced.

Remus blinked, and Sirius continued.

"I know you're thinking, and everybody does, that I'm just doing this to rebell. And it's easier than the truth, so I can let that go. But really, my parents and my brother...They are the worst kind of pure-blood wisards you could imagine, Moony. They would think that Malfoy is the perfect child. If they knew I hung around with you, a warewolf, they'd either force me to completely ignore you under pain of punishment, or have you expelled from the school."

Remus shuddered. Those were the people he was so afraid of: people like the Blacks.

"But I can't stand that," Sirius rushed to reassure him, but was nearly whispering. Remus knew not to interrupt him; it was nessisary to talk.

"You...you're important to me, Moony. And there was something else to make me leave... if they found out..."

He was startled by the uneasiness of Sirius' voice, and wanted to touch him, to reassure him, but all he could manage was to brush his fingers against Sirius' hand. He swollowed, his eyes now dry.

"I'm in love with you, Remus."

Everything seemed to freeze. A million thoughts and feelings ran through his head, foremost amoung them being: Well? Do I love him back?

Knowing Sirius was waiting for an answer, he didn't know what to say.

"Sirius...I don't know..." The shadow slumped a little and sighed. "I mean, I don't hate you because of it, I couldn't, but..."

"I know, I understand," Sirius interrupted, a sad, all too understanding smile on his lips. "I just need you to know I'm here for you, okay?"

Remus nodded, his mind still buzzing, nightmare forgotten. Sirius frowned and looked down at his hands on his lap, and then looked over at him, before pulling Remus into a tight but escapable hug that he returned earnestly.

"I'll think about it, okay?" he murmured after they separated, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay," the smile brightened and Remus wished he was certain.

"Goodnight," he murmured as Sirius stood and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, you too. Sleep well."

Not that either of them slept. There was too much to think on.

* * *

Comments? Critism? Declarations of Undying Love? 


End file.
